An Alison carol
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "You again? Leave me alone." says Alison. "Clearly you didn't learn the lesson." says Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: I know it's the wrong time of the year for this one, but I wanna post it anyways. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **An Alison carol**

 **Alison DiLaurentis, the most popular sexy 20 year old girl in the town of Rosewood, sit in her little apartment. Snow is falling outside. Christmas Day is only 4 days away.**

Even though she's the total It Girl that every boy wants and every girl wanna be, Alison has no real friends anymore.

Last year, her friends Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily gave up on her because she wasn't nice to them.

"Damn! Crap! Fuck! Poop!" says Alison in anger. "The whole world is just a huge fat asshole. Nobody love me."

Alison drink some cheap christmas ale she bought when she was in London a few weeks ago.

"Ewww! This taste almost like pee. How the fuckin' shit can people even drink this damn stuff...? It doesn't taste nice. It's disgusting." says Alison.

Alison is very unhappy.

"Hanna was my best friend and all I did was making fun of her for my own so called pleasure. And look what that gave me. Nothing. I'm such a piece of poop." says Alison, still angry.

5 hours later, Alison goes to bed.

She can't sleep at first, but after reading a porn book for 20 minutes she fall asleep.

2 hours later, a sound wakes her up.

Alison sit up in bed and switch on the lamp on her nightstand.

An old 80 year old version of Hanna enter the room and it's clearly Hanna because she wear Hanna's favorite outfit and the special necklace that only Hanna has.

The old Hanna look dusty and weak as if she was sick...or a ghost.

"Hanna-Boo, what's happened to you?" says Alison in a sad tone.

"You happened, Ali...!" says Hanna, giving Alison an angry glare. "After you started being a bitch towards me, I started doing drugs and drinking way too much vodka. It's your fault that I'm so weak now."

"Are you...from the future?" says Alison confused.

"Exactly! When we're 80, this is what I will be 'cause you weren't my true buddy. Damn you, Ali. Damn you! Fuck you!" says Hanna.

"Han, please..." says Alison.

"This is far from over. Let me show you something." says Hanna.

Hanna snap her fingers and in a flash of magical light, Alison and Hanna aren transported to a house on the other side of town.

They stand outside and look in through the clea glass of the window.

Inside are Alison's brother Jason and Alison's sister CeCe as well are their mom Jessica. The 3 of them have a good time, eating a nice yummy christmas dinner.

"See? See how much fun they have? If you'd been a true sweetie you would have been right there with them." says Hanna in a cold hard tone.

"They are the ones who decided to not hang out with me, not the other way around, Han." says Alison.

"Really? That's not what CeCe told Spencer." says Hanna.

"We've seen this now. Send me back home." says Alison.

"No. Another person has something to show you too." says Hanna.

Hanna disappear and Aria appear instead.

Aria is her normal age, but she wear nun's robes.

"Alison, I'm the angel of christmas past. Let's look at lil' Ali and what she was like." says Aria.

Aria snap her fingers and transport Alison and herself back in time to the christmas when Alison was 5 years old.

Aria and Alison appear in the DiLaurentis living room.

Little Alison is playing with a pink plushie animal.

Little Jason enter the room.

"Bad Jason! Bad Jason! Poop! Poop!" screams little Alison as she run up to her brother and hit him in the face hard.

Jason starts to cry.

"Ali, why did you do that...?" says Aria.

"C'mon, Aria, I was just a kid. I don't remember why I hit Jason back then." says Alison.

"If you say so. Let's go forward a few years to see 10 year old Ali now." says Aria.

Aria transport herself and Alison foward in time to when Alison was 10.

"Look and remember what you see." says Aria.

10 year old Alison sneak into her parents' bedroom and steal her mom's pink dildo.

"Yay!" says 10 year old Alison.

"Alright, next angel comin' to guide you, Alison my friend." says Aria as she disappear.

Emily appear instead. She's her normal age and she wear a US Army formal uniform of the WW II style.

"I'm the angel of future christmas you will not have unless you stop being such a bitch." says Emily. "Let's take a look at the future that is seems will never happen."

Emily snap her fingers and Alison and herself are transported into the future.

They see a happy healthy 50 year old Alison who celebrate christmas with a husband and a daughter.

"Oh my gosh, that's what I want." says Alison.

"Yes, but this future is almost gone. Truth is, the chance this will happen is below 20 % right now, Ali my friend." says Emily.

"Em, please tell me that I will get this future." says Alison.

In a blaze of fire, Emily is replaced by Spencer, who is dressed as Anubis, the Egyptian God of Death.

"You're very unlikely to get this future, Ali. I'm the angel of christmas of doom and I am going to show you what probably awaits you in the actual future." says Spencer in a hard dark tone.

Spencer transport herself and Alison into another future.

They appear in front of a grave at night.

Suddenly a thunderstorm starts and in the light of a blast of lightning the name on the gravestone can be seen.

"Oh no!" scream Alison in fear when she sees her own name on the stone.

"Hanna got mad at you for not being her buddy so she just took a knife and she did then stab it into your heart." says Spencer.

"Hanna's my friend." says Alison.

"Not if you keep being rude to her." says Spencer.

"Spence, please tell me how to avoid this crappy future. I'll do anything." says Alison.

"You ned to figure it out on your own, otherwise it won't work." says Spencer.

"Damn it, Spencer!" says Alison in anger.

Spencer disappear.

Alison is transported back home.

"I don't understand..." mumbles Alison.

"Haven't my angels taught you anything?" says old Hanna as she enter the room.

"You again? Leave me alone." says Alison.

"Clearly you didn't learn the lesson." says Hanna.

"Fuck off, Hanna." says Alison.

Alison goes to bed and fall asleep.

45 minutes later, Alison wake up when Spencer appear in the room.

"Ali, you've not learned your lesson. I shall throw thy into thee pit o death where you shall suffere eternal pain." says Spencer.

"No!" scream Alison in pain as she is transported to Hell.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, daughter of Jessica, embrace your faith." says the Devil in a dark evil tone.

The Devil use his cane to knock Alison into the lake of fire.

"No!" scream Alison.

Alison suddenly understands how to save herself and avoid all the bad futures that she might end up in.

"Hanna Marin, I forgive you. I promise to never be rude to you again." says Alison.

Hanna, no longer old and weak, appear in actual angel form with wings and help Alison out of the fire.

Hanna transport them back to Alison's bedroom.

"Thanks, for saving my life. I don't wanna burn to death forever." says Alison.

"I could save you from eternal punishment 'cause you promised to be a sweetie to me." says Hanna.

"Oh...? So if I'm being cute to people, I won't have a bad future?" says Alison.

"Exactly. Be nice and things will go really good, Ali. I promise." says Hanna.

"Okay. Goodnight, Han." says Alison.

"Goodnight, Ali." says Hanna.

Hanna disappear.

Alison goes to bed and fall asleep.

When she wake up the next day, Alison feel almost reborn. She smile for the first time in over a year.

"Oh my gosh! Me feel so strong." says a happy Alison.

After eating a nice breakfast, Alison send a gift to Hanna and then goes to visit her sister CeCe and hang out with her.

"Ali, I'm so glad to see you." says CeCe.

"Thanks, girl." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Awww! You're adorable." says CeCe in a soft sweet tone.

"Mmm, so are you, sister." says Alison.

"Thanks." says a happy CeCe.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. This belong to you." says Alison as she open her bag and pull out a pink teddy bear with a white silk ribbon around his neck. On the ribbon it says 'Love You Beary Much' in black bold letters.

"Wow! That's the plushie bear you stole from me years ago." says CeCe in positive surprise.

"Yeah, it is. I know you're an adult now, but I still wanna give it back." says Alison as she hands the stuffed animal over to CeCe.

CeCe smile, giggle and hold the teddy bear close to her chest.

"Thanks, sister." says CeCe. "This is kinda your christmas present for me."

"Yeah, true." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Sorry that I don't have something for you..." says CeCe.

"It's okay. Just kiss me, that's more than enough." says Alison.

"Kiss you, but we're sisters..." says CeCe.

"I know that you're my sister, CeCe. I just want a one time kiss." says Alison.

"Awww, babe! Can't deny you that when you beg so cute." says CeCe.

CeCe gives her sweet younger sister a soft sensual kiss on the mouth.

"Mmm, hot sexy cherry chapstick." moans Alison.

"Right back at ya, lil' sister." moans CeCe.

Alison is happy. Finally she has a good life again. Hanna is back as her friend and she and CeCe no longer hate each other. Awesome!

 **The End.**


End file.
